Double Trouble
by Twister91
Summary: Jet, Caitlynme and my best friend AmandaLazzyNewtt are having a normal day on the weekend until they are attacked by formless and forced to go to Shuggazoom. Last Chapter Now up! R&R!
1. The Trouble Starts

The Trouble Starts

It was a normal Saturday morning for the 13 year old Scottish girl Caitlyn. She was medium sized with bright green eyes and long fair hair that goes past her wast. Her friend Jet had beenover for a week now. She was coming home from horse riding with Jet in the back of her mum's car.

"That as so funny!" Jet laughed

"Was not! It's not funny to fall off a horse and into a puddle!" Caitlyn shouted back.

"So what's the plan today?" Jet asked, Caitlyn looked out the car window at the River Clyde,

"How about we go to Amanda's house after I change and dry up," Caitlyn suggested.

"Great! I love going down to Amanda's, she remind me of Otto," Jet laughed

"Yeah, your boyfriend!" laughed Caitlyn, Jet looked at her and smirked

"Oh, and what about you and Craig then?" she asked, with a big grin on her face, Caitlyn blushed and looked away. Jet laughed. Soon they were home and Caitlyn changed out of her riding gear and dyed herself off, she phones her best friend in the whole world since before primary 1, even though she lives 5 or 6 houses down from her, she still phoned her.

"Yello Amanda, howing you?" asked Caitlyn(if you don't understand what we say, don't worry, it's our own wee crazy language)

"I'm good, you?" Amanda asked,

"Me good, Jet too," Caitlyn replied

"So," Amanda started

"Can we come down, we bored like loony up here!" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure, no prob I'll see you in a tick then," Amanda replied

"Bye!" Jet yelled in the background, they hung up.

"Alrighty matey let's go before we turn to stone!" Caitlyn joked. Jet laughed and nodded. They headed down the street when Caitlyn heard something not right.

"You hear that?" Caitlyn asked, Jet shock her head and continued down the street, Caitlyn followed looking over her shoulder every now and then.

"Hiya!" Amanda shouted as she came to the door. She was a very thin person with blue eyes and short blond hair, she was a bit taller than Caitlyn. Jet hugged her and went up to her room. "Something wrong?"

"I just get the feeling that I'm being watched," Caitlyn replied

"It's nothing, you worry too much," Amanda laughed

"Yeah, and you take life to easy!" Caitlyn replied and headed up to her room.

"Hurry up you two, grab a controller!" Jet said as she put in Super Smash Bros. in the Gamecube. Amanda and Caitlyn grabbed a controller and played each other in the versus matches, Jet always winning. Jet was looking very pleased with herself, but her victory was short lived as the window smashed and two formless appeared.

"Oh great, formless, Caitlyn you remember that training I taught you?" Jet asked

"Of course, I need to defend myself from bullies," Caitlyn replied

"Right what do we do in a situation like this?" Jet asked

"Whoop their butts!" Caitlyn said and punched one of he formless and Jet got the other, Caitlyn looked down and saw a million more outside.

"So what do we do in a situation like this?" Jet said

"Oh, this is my speciality...RUN AWAY!" Caitlyn yelled, jet turned into a griffin and Caitlyn grabbed Amanda and flung her on Jet. She jumped on and they flew over to a nearby wood, about a ½ an hour to 1 hour to get there by bike, (Well, we do have to go uphill to get there!). They landed in a clearing and took a break.

"Now what?" Amanda asked, Caitlyn shrugged and looked at a few trees nearby

"I have an idea, but you might have to leave everyone for a month or two," Jet replied and turned into her normal form.

"What?" Both of us asked.

"Go to Shuggazoom," Jet replied.

"Shuggazoom? It really excites!" Amanda exclaimed

"Yeah, that's were Jet stays, what about the monkey team?" Caitlyn asked

"I'll have a word with Antauri," Jet replied and got out a small sphere with a button on it. Jet pushed it and a teleportation portal opened. Jet went in first, Amanda followed and Caitlyn too, with one last look at her home, she went in.

The trip there was very colourful I can tell you that! Soon they were outside the Super Robot.

Me:First Chapter done.

Jet:Oh look how cute you two are, oh what you say?

Me: If you are curious I got two new Guinea pigs because my last one died a few days ago, they are called Jet and Otto and yes, male and female. Jet can't get enough of them!

Jet:I know, R&R, Amanda is also LazzyNewtt On R&R her stories please! Thanks

Me:Don't forget Beastfire, you need to torment Jet out of her life soon but don't let her have all the fun, don't forget Ivy!

Jet:We will see you soon then! BYE!


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Thanks for reviewing me so far, my best pal, Amanda/LazzyNewtt has gone crazy again, Ivy you may have competition. I would like to thank;

A Fan of Romance: I'm glad you like it soo far, I was worried putting me and Manda would make it boring.

LazzyNewtt: Yes I know you are possessed and no I won't bow down to you, unless you use you crazy mind control on me again!

Enjoy the chapter!

The Meeting

Caitlyn, Amanda and jet arrived in a deserted part of Shuggazoom City park. They walked over to the main path leading out and had lots of people staring at them, Caitlyn wanted to just disappear! Amanda was looking around at all the people like a loony! (She does that a lot) and Jet was taking it in her stride. In half an hour they were in the city, a few meters away from the Super Robot.

"That is BIG!" Caitlyn said as she looked up.

"Your telling me," Amanda replied.

"Come on before the crowd show up!" Jet said and dragged them both to the Super Robot and went inside, they went up to the main room were everyone but Gibson and Antauri(thank god!) were there.

"JET!" Otto shouted and ran up to her, Jet screamed and Otto speared her and hugged her at the same time.

"Otto, it's good to see you too but is it really necessary to spear me?" Jet asked

"Yes, who are they?" Otto replied

"Yeah," Nova said, running over to them, Sprx and Chiro came over too.

"Right this is Caitlyn AKA Twister and this is Amanda AKA LazzyNewtt. Jet replied

"So Caitlyn is you creator?" Otto asked, Jet nodded "Thank you!" and hugged her.

"No prob but can you get off me?" Caitlyn laughed, Amanda was looking at her fave monkey Nova(I wonder why you yellow loving freak!).

"Uh oh, Nova RUN!" Jet yelled, Amanda went nuts and tried to hug her Nova ran and Amanda was in hot pursue, she had her 45 cans of Irn Bru you see. She did catch Nova and she did nearly kill her when she did! Caitlyn patted Otto on his head(Because he is my fave monkey) and he kissed Jet. Caitlyn smirked and Jet looked annoyed

"Don't you say a word," Jet warned, getting ready to kill her.

"Otto and Jet sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Caitlyn said and ran for her life, Jet was hot on her heels and was raging.

"When I get my hands on you I'm going to make you eat Meat!" Jet shouted

"I'm a vegetarian, I can't!" Caitlyn shouted, Amanda slapped her head.

"You sure love to run with someone shouting at you don't you?" Amanda said

"Yep, It's so much fun, you should try it!" Caitlyn shouted, she swerved to avoid Jet's punches.

"Na, I'll leave that to you, you crazed idiot," Amanda replied.

"I'm a proud Crazed Idiot!" Caitlyn shouted. "And your a stick insect!"

"What, Jet, lets double team her!" Amanda said and cut Caitlyn off from the front. Caitlyn was tickled to death nearly. Soon Antauri and Gibson came up to find Nova and Jet laughing and two human girls too. Antauri cleared his throat and looked sternly at the monkeys.

"Antauri! How are you?" Jet asked in a high voice, Gibson went over to Caitlyn and looked at her with a very annoyed look, Caitlyn in return smiled and stuck out her tongue,

"Caitlyn you don't need any more enemies!" Jet shouted

"Sorry miss touchy!" Caitlyn replied, Gibson looked at Caitlyn in surprise

"You can understand us!" Gibson said

"Well duh!" Caitlyn replied.

"You too?" Gibson asked Amanda

"Yabba," Amanda replied, making Caitlyn and Jet laugh in a fit of laughter.

"What!" Gibson said

"That's what she says for yes," Caitlyn said in between laughs.

"Right well I'm Gibson," Gibson said.

"Lovely Biscuits," Amanda replied, Gibson again was confused even though Caitlyn and Jet knew exactly what she meant.

"Don't worry Gibson, no one can understand Amanda's Crazy mind, not even Antauri with 100'000'000 million years training!" Jet said.

"Yeah," Caitlyn agreed, soon the introductions were over and done with and Jet had filled the others in about what happened,

"Really, formless on Earth? Never heard of such a thing, the only threat they have to worry about is someone called Hitler," Gibson said.

"Um, Gibson, Hitler died like 60 years ago in 1945, it;s 2005 now," Caitlyn told him.

"Yeah the last bad guy was Saddam Hussein in 2004 was it?" Amanda said.

"Think so," Caitlyn replied, "But Hitler was the most evil person in the history of mankind,"

"So, I'm guessing that you two will be staying for a while," Sprx said, Amanda and Caitlyn nodded.

"Don't worry, we can fight, Amanda has the power of Fire and I'm Wind/Air, the same as Jet," Caitlyn replied

"That's good to hear," Nova sighed.

"I'll show you to your rooms okay?" Jet said, they nodded and left to their rooms.

"Skeleton King is after them," Antauri said

"No, he's after Caitlyn, Amanda just so happened to have been there," Nova said.

"Yeah, lets get some sleep and think about this in the morning," Chiro said, everyone got up and went to bed.

Me:Whoo!

Jet:Oww, jet come here you wee cutie

Me:(left eye twitching) Jet leave them alone!

Jet:Fine, be that way!

Me:Thanks for reviewing.

Jet;I know, Look at them!

Me:JET! Well, R&R please and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Jet:I'll be there too and Beastfire, make another story soon, I'm getting bored without seeing Ivy being tormented.

Me:But in one of Beastfire's stories Ivy and you are going to be tormented. And on that subject, can I borrow Ivy again? I want Amanda, Jet, Otto and Caitlyn(me) to torment her like there's no tomorrow!

Jet:Whatever, R&R!


	3. Here Comes Trouble!

A/N: Firstly, thanks for sending me reviews, we really need them, secondly I would like to thank;

A Fan of Romance; I love it how you like our crazy talk, that's how we do talk to each other by the way!

Beastfire; But of course, you can borrow Jet for a second story, just don't kill her and thanks for letting me use Ivy again, oh she is soo dead when we're through with her.

On with the story! Oh and by the way, I don't own Ivy, Beastfire does!

Here comes Trouble!

Caitlyn woke up early in the morning(It's a bad habit) and went down to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. This is like 6 in the morning! She heard something in the fridge and saw a tail sticking out. She looked over and saw a meercat with 19 huge bottles of beer, Ivy turned round and was came face to face with a human girl, she screamed and Caitlyn screamed then everyone else came down to see what all the racket was about, only to make the screaming girls look at them and scream again! After a minute or two, Caitlyn fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"That was fun," Caitlyn said and continued to laugh. Everyone groaned and looked at her. "What, I'm a weird yet wonderful person!"

"You are so not!" Ivy snapped

"Sorry, Miss Alcoholic," Caitlyn replied

"What did you call me!" Ivy demanded

"What's that, I couldn't hear you, your too short," Caitlyn replied

"WHAT!" Ivy was\s getting ,and powered a fireball, Ivy threw it at Caitlyn but she back flipped four times and landed on her feet.

"I never knew I could do that!" Caitlyn said.

"Really, I would like to see you beat me in a one on one match!" Ivy shouted

"Why don't we?" Caitlyn replied

"Oh God That girl is nuts!" Jet sighed. Everyone nodded and Ivy accepted. They went down into the training room and Ivy threw a million fireballs, all missing Caitlyn. She made a tornado (God I wish I could do that, kill a few people in my school) and hit Ivy. She was flung on the floor and got back up, Caitlyn was looking at her.

"Oh come on, from what Jet's told me, your a real pain in the butt," Caitlyn sighed.

"Well, I'm just going to pretend that you were her creator," Ivy said.

"Um, I am," Caitlyn replied, Ivy looked at her with her eyes wide open, she looked at the others and they nodded.

"Okay, now you are dead," Ivy said and used some painkinesis on Caitlyn. She didn't seem to have any effect what so ever! Even Caitlyn was surprised.

"Okay, what the HELL is wrong who me!" Caitlyn shouted, as she did so, a streak of lightning flashed above her head, "And what is with the light show?" Some water froze near Caitlyn, Caitlyn went into a deep thought, then she put the palm of her hand facing Ivy, she concentrated and Ivy was frozen in ice!

"Caitlyn, how did you do that?" Amanda asked

"Me no know," Caitlyn replied, "Maybe I'm some kind of Elemental Master or something,"

"That is a possibility," Gibson replied. Ivy broke free from her ice coffin and glared at Caitlyn.

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled

"Save you breath," Caitlyn said and made Ivy go up in a fireball, "Amanda, why don't you see if you can do things,"

"Okay, but don't expect anything," Amanda replied, she looked at the puddle of water and made it disappear! "COOL!"

"Totally," Caitlyn said

"So is anyone going to explain anything to us!" Chiro shouted, Caitlyn and Amanda shrugged and went up to their rooms with Otto and Jet. Poor Ivy, she had to be put in med bay for awhile, when she came out, she was struck by lightning by Amanda and her butt was frozen by Caitlyn. Jet made her go flying all over the room, making her hurl and Otto "Amputated" part of her tail! (Ha! Sorry Beastfire, I always wanted that to happen to her) Again, Ivy was put into med bay but didn't come out till the next day!

"So now what are we going to do?" Otto asked

"Don't look at me," Sprx replied

"Or me, I've got nothing," Nova replied

"How about we order pizza?" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted

"Alright what toppings?" Amanda asked

"Pepperoni!" Sprx shouted

"Sprx!" Jet and Caitlyn shouted

"Don't tell me your a vegitarain too," Sprx asked, Caitlyn nodded and Sprx sighed.

"Come on Sparky!" Caitlyn shouted, Sprx snapped up to face her and growled, Caitlyn didn't like that and roared like a T-Rex and crossed her arms, Sprx was chalk white.

"Plain Cheese Pixa," Caitlyn said simply and everyone nodded, soon the pizza came and everyone got stuck in.

"Where's Ivy?" Anaturi asked

"I don't know still in med bay I think," Gibson replied

"Oh well, bed time," Caitlyn said and went up to bed, Amanda followed and soon everyone was asleep. Unknown to them, Skeleton King was after Caitlyn, for plans only her knew (To tell you the truth he doesn't have a scooby why he want her)

Me:One more chapter bites the dust!

Jet:YAHOO! For once, I won't get monkey napped!

Me:I know, I thought Ill go easy on you for one story.

Jet:I love you!

Me: I know, R&R and thanks Beastfire, Ivy will be in a few more chapters and Ivy has a couple of new enemies...Amanda and ME!

Jet:And she hates me too!

Me:Yeah, they know R&R and thanks!


	4. No!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, even though I only have one from Beastfire. Thanks! Beastfire, You need to just ask and you can borrow Jet, maybe I'll let them have a truse in this story...naw! On woth the Story!

NO!

Amanda and Caitlyn were walking in the park without the monkeys knowing, Ivy and Jet were killing each other, no really, they were! They monkeys had to some how get the two to stop...that's when Amanda and Caitlyn snuck out. Soon in the park, people were running away from something.

"10 bucks it formless," Caitlyn said

"10 bucks it's a monster," Amanda replied, soon they ran into a formless monster.

"Looks like no one wins then," Caitlyn said as she looked at the monster

"Yabba comadre,"(Spanish) Amanda replied

"So what are we going to do, fight it or run away screaming like little girls?" Caitlyn said, completely calm.

"Run I think," Amanda replied

"Cool... AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Caitlyn and they both ran for their lifes, their screams put together was so loud the monkey team could hear them

"CAITLYN!" Jet yelled, she ran out the robot to where she heard the scream, when she got there Caitlyn and Amanda were in the slimey hands of the Monster Formless, struggling with what energy they had left "Caitlyn!" Jet shouted again

"JET, HELP!" Caitlyn shouted, Jet tried everything but it had no effect on the monster, then the monster disappeared with both Amanda and Caitlyn into thin air! Jet landed softly on the ground then fell to her knees.

"NOOOO!" Jet yelled and slammed her fists into the ground causing an Earthquake. She broke down into tears, the monkey team came over in the Super Robot only to see Jet on the ground, crying.

"HaHa! Cry Baby!" Ivy yelled, Jet looked at her with tears of sadness, guilt and anger. She got up quickly and punched Ivy in the face. (I'm warning you now, there going to be some swearing swearing below the line)

* * *

"You sun of a bitch!" Jet yelled, normally, Jet would never swear, Antauri knew something was very wrong. "Don't you ever call me a Cry Baby, espesialy when I just lost mt two best friends to Skeleton King!" Jet yelled, she was angry, but she was crying.

"Jet-" Otto started but Jet surprised them all, Otto put his hand on her shoulder but she knocked it off and pushed Otto so hard, he fell on his butt, she ran into the Super Robot and barracaded their room shut. Otto tried to go in but when he got past the door, he was thrown out by a tornado. Otto looked really hurt(mentally) and walked to the main room, when he entered everyone turned to him, but he was looking at the ground near tears.

"Otto, you okay?" Sprx asked, Otto sat in his chair on a tear slid down his cheek and he hugged his knees. Nova walked over to him and put her arm around him, Sprx was mad, no one messed with his best pal, he went up to Jet's room and went in, a few minutes he carried Jet in a new Ivy-Proof sack, fully portible and light weight, until you put in that elephant Ivy at least. He dragged her down into the main room and Ivy had got an ice pac over her eye.

"Got the monster, she put up one heck of a fight though OW!" said Sprx as he was kicked in the shin. He threw the sack in front of Antauri and the sack opened and Jet's head popped out

"Sprx you are so DEAD!" Jet shouted and decked Sprx as a Tiger, (Ow), Antauri used his Telekinesis and put Jet in a Ivy-Proof cage. Jet turned into every animal you can think off to get out of there,

"JET! Control yourself!" Antauri yelled. Jet stopped and looked at him.

"Why, should I?" she asked

"If you don't, I'll put that SSCC chip in again," Antauri replied

"Are you threatening me?" Jet asked, Antauri nodded, Jet growled and roared like a lion. Antauri had had enough, he marched over to her and slapped her across the face, making her change back. She held her cheek and looked at Antauri in disbelief.

"Now you listen here Jet, I don't know why you are so angry, but that is no reason to take it out and Sprx _and _Otto!" Antauri shouted

"Otto?" Jet echoed, she looked over to Otto who was still hugging his knees and crying. Nova glared at her and Gibsin tutted her. Jet then looked at the ground and started to cry softly.

"Jet, do you have anything to say?" Chiro asked, Jet was still crying.

"I'm(sniff)I'm..." Jet started, she looked at Otto who in return look at her with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry!" Jet cried, Antauri entered the cage and put his hand on her head, he knelt beside her and Jet buried her face in is fur.

"Jet what happened?" Nova asked, her face had softened.

"Skeleton(sniff) King took(sniff) Amanda and Caitlyn," Sobbed Jet, she buried her face deeper into Antauri's fur, "I tried everything!"

"Don't worry Jet, we'll get them back," Gibson said, everyone nodded and Otto came over to Jet, she hugged him tightly

"I'm sorry Otto," Jet whispered

"It's okay, it's okay," Otto whispered.

Me:(Sniff) so sad

Jet:Still hugging Otto) What about you?

Me:Don't worry about me,I'll be fine, I hope

Jet: What do you mean, I hope, you're the auther!

Me:I know! Anyway, R&R!

Jet:Please, Read LazzyNewtt's stories or I'll KILL YOU!

Me:She's not lying!


	5. Skeleton King Driven to Insanity

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I really need them now that I'm back at school. Thanks to;

Beastfire: HAHA! In your face Ivy! Thanks for the review, trust me, this is when me and Amanda go bonkers, worst than Ivy after sugar intake!

A Fan of Romance: (Jet) I know, that's What Twister wrote and I'm glad Otto still likes me, hope you enjoy the chapter, you will be crying out of laughter!

4Everobotmonkeyfan: It's okay, I've been busy too, I won't kill me or Amanda, otherwise Amanda will haunt me forever! Enjoy!

Whitefairy:I know it's sweet, sorry Ichigo but Antauri was the closest monkey to Jet(Goes into thought and grins evilly) I might have Antauri and Jet kiss each other

Dark Jet:I have thought you well

Me:You have

Jet:AHHHHH! GUYS, EVIL CLONE, EVIL CLONE! SHE'S ALREADY TURNED TWISTER EVIL!

Monkey team:AHHHH! Get Twister the the Med Bay, stat! (Carry Twister the the med bay to remove the evil)

Jet:Um... enjoy!(Runs off to help the monkey team)

Dark Jet:Man, they can't take a wee bit of evil can they?

Skeleton King Driven to Insanity

Amanda and Caitlyn were in a cage next to Skeleton King's throne. Caitlyn was sleeping because she felt like it and Amanda was looking at a book of Turtles she just so happened to have with her.

"Finally, the creator of Jet," Skeleton King laughed

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here!" shouted Caitlyn

"My dear, you should be more interested in your safety," Skeleton King replied

"Manda, want to give him plan 548?" Caitlyn asked

"You mean "fastidiar la malo tirante"? Amanda replied (That means Annoy the Bad Guy)

"Yep," Caitlyn said and Amanda nodded

"You know, this place needs a new coat of paint," Amanda said, looking around the room

"I'm thinking, pink and flowers, little bunnies too," Caitlyn added, Skeleton King raised and eyebrow. They froze the bars and got out the cage and got like 155483545 gallons of paint, pink at that((shivers) I can't stand pink!)

"Let's get started then shall we?" Amanda said and sloshed some paint on the walls

"Stop that!" Skeleton King shouted

"This is an unauthorised area, keep out!" Caitlyn said and vines binded Skeleton King and his cronies. Soon the throne room had a layer of pink, they added some bunnies too.

"That's better, now for the rest of the ship," Amanda said

"And the outside too!" Caitlyn laughed, Caitlyn got a space suit and painted the outside of the ship pink with flowers and bunnies, Amanda had done the rest of the ship the same way.

"Stop it, I'm begging you!" Skeleton King begged

"But we haven't even got the best part, make over time SK!" Caitlyn laughed.

" This is going to be so much fun," Amanda laughed and they got make up out

"No. No, NOOOOO!" Skeleton King screamed.

"Relax, this will be over soon," Caitlyn said as she advanced on him.

_Meanwhile with the Monkey Team_

Jet was sitting in the cockpit of her Jet Air Wind 7, on route to the Citidal of Bone.

"So, Lets find the ship and get them out of there!" Jet shouted

"We know for the one millionth time!" Sprx snapped, 

"We sorry, Sprx!" Jet shouted back

"Will you two shut up!" Ivy yelled

"That's it!" Jet had had enough, she headed for Ivy, broke her tail (This a Monday by the way), broke all her ribs and broke her jaw in two punches. She went back to her ship.

"You are so dead when I heal myself," Ivy said weakly and fell on the ground inside the Torso Tank. Jet rolled her eyes and and then saw something she thought she would never see.

"Did Skeleton King redecorate!" Jet shouted

"What?" Chiro replied and looked at the ship, he burst out laughing, soon everyone, Ivy and Antauri, were in a fit on the floor.

"This looks promising," Jet laughed and they boarded the ship, Inside was even worst, it had pink ribbons everywhere and all the formless were pink! They headed for the throne room and heard Skeleton King's yells for help.

"Help! Stop it you maniacs!" He shouted, they ran into the room and saw Skeleton King wearing a dress, pink with frills, wearing make-up and the throne room was the worst of all, it had confetti falling from the roof, the walls had glitter on them and everything was a boy nightmare! Skeleton King was tied to his throne and Caitlyn and Amanda were throwing petals all over him and he was actually crying! He saw the monkey team.

"Ah, Take them TAKE THEM! Get them out of here! Their yours, just get them away from me!" Skeleton King shouted and cried.

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" Jet asked

"Never been better!" laughed Caitlyn and Amanda laughed too,

"Let's get out of here," Gibson laughed.

"Yes, before we turn into pansies!" Amanda yelled. They left the pink Citidal of Bone and went home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" jet asked

"As long as I never see pink again," Caitlyn replied and she fell asleep. Amanda did too and soon,(When they landed) they all went to bed to sleep.

Me:Cool, one or two more!

Jet:I know one of them is when we torment Ivy!

Me:You're right, I'm going to make another when me and Amanda go home to Earth.

Jet:Cool, R&R people!

Me:Sorry this chapter came later than normal, the damn site wouldn't let me send reviews, or send in new stories and chapters!

Jet:I know, we're going to sue!

Me:See you went ever! R&R!


	6. Let the Torment Begin

A/N: Hi, Jet here, Twister is still evil right now and I wrote this before anyone had a chance to review, It's just that we've had a brilliant idea and want to start it soon, but we need to finish this off first. Enjoy and review our last Chapter. (In the distance)

Me:I'm E.V.I.L, bow down to me! Or I will kill you all.

Jet: Oh no, here we go again, we need you're help, send over any character to help snap some sense into her, NO Skeleton King or Dark Jet or any other bad guys though.

Let the Torment Begin

When everyone woke up, surprise surprise, Jet and Ivy were fighting...again! Caitlyn and Amanda were still asleep and they were saying so many things in foreign languages that the team didn't know what they were saying, they had to a mega translator to find out what they were saying.

"Ivy, you little hyperactive jerk! Give me one reason why I shouldn't pummel you into the ground!" Jet shouted

"Because you are a little goody goody who wouldn't fight anything cute," Ivy replied

"You are not cute! You are a monstrosity!" Jet shouted in Ivy's face.

"That's it bring it on!" Ivy yelled and then the fight broke out.

Ivy threw a fire ball at Jet and hit the tip of her tail, it was set alight. Jet blew it out and jumped on Ivy as a tiger(ow once more) Ivy had broken her tail already. Ivy made a wave of water hit Jet and Jet rebounded with her Twister Sister attack. Ivy was knocked to the ground. She threw a chair using her telekinesis and missed Jet and hit Otto, knocking him out. Now Jet was mad, she attacked Jet in T-Rex form and nearly crushed her from stepping on her, she turned into a Chimera and burned Ivy to a crisp, Ivy threw another wave of water at her but Jet turned into a shark and bit Ivy on the left arm, Ivy made a fireball and threw it inside Jet's mouth, she turned into a dragon and swallowed it. Ivy then used her painkinesis and Jet was in agony, only she used her Air Strike and Ivy was knocked out, so was Jet. When they woke up, Jet was in a Jet-proof cage and Ivy was in an Ivy-proof sack inside a Ivy-proof cage. Antauri came into the room looking very angry, he didn't like what those two did to each other.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Antauri asked

"Well, when I get out of here, Ivy is going to be in my world of pain and no mercy!" Jet shouted

"On yeah, well when I'm done with you, you will be eating meat like a dinosaur!" Ivy yelled back

"ENOUGH!" Antauri shouted, Ivy and Jet were quiet. "Now, Ivy if you were Jet, how would you feel about having someone like yourself annoying you, what would you do?"

"That's easy, eat meat and drink beer!" Ivy replied, smiling and crossing her arms.

"Jet, same question," Antauri said

"Um, I would...get a life," Ivy was looking annoyed "Get a hobby and get a boyfriend," Jet replied

"Why you little plant eating, evil coloured, goody goody, banana breath!" Ivy yelled, she was thrashing in the sack and broke free. "You are so dead!"

"Um, have you two seen you injuries?" Antauri said

"What?" Both of them said. Ivy had a thick cast on her tail, left arm and one on her nose. She had bandages all over her torso and the other arm. Jet had bandages on her legs, a plaster on her head and about 20 more bandages on the rest of her body.

"So, I don't care," Ivy snapped. Antauri gave up on them, he released both from their cages and nearly killed each other, Ivy was sent back to Beastfire in a full body cast and Jet was in her room with both her legs and arms broken.

"Well what happened here then?" Caitlyn asked as she saw Jet in her room.

"Fight," Jet replied

"With Ivy?" Caitlyn added, Jet nodded and went on to read a book, she used her Aerokinesis and turned the pages and held it up.

"Well me and Amanda were planning on going home soon Jet," Caitlyn said sadly, Jet looked at her and smiled

"Of course you do, you have you mum, dad, big brother and you big sister, not to mention your dog, cat, fish, rabbits, hamsters and guinea pigs," Jet smiled

"Yeah, Gibson has a teleporter ready for us in an hour," Caitlyn replied

"Good old Gibson." Jet laughed

"I know," Caitlyn replied

"Caitlyn come on, we need to pack some gifts!" called Amanda.

"Coming!" Caitlyn shouted back "Take care of yourself and here," Caitlyn handed Jet a black and white striped lightsaber. "Use it to kill Ivy one day,"

"I will thanks!" Jet laughed

"CAITLYN!" Amanda shouted

"I'm a coming, I'm a coming!" Caitlyn shouted and left the room. Soon they were ready to leave.

"See you guys soon okay," Caitlyn said, hugging Otto.

"Well come and visit sometime during our holidays," Amanda said high fiving Nova.

"SEE YOU!" They both shouted and went home in the teleporter. They told their parents of the adventure but did they listen? Yeeessss. They just didn't believe them.

Jet:Soz, Caitlyn is still evil but she almost good, how are the guinea pigs!

Gibson:Doing the job!

Jet:Good, our next story is going to have another character Twister made up like 15 minutes ago. It's called "You Can't Choose Family", you can guess if you like R&R!

Me:I'm E.V.I.L...What am I saying? I'm a Good Guy!

Jet:Yahoo! She isn't evil any more!

Me:R&R!


End file.
